Void Sword
The Void Sword is one of Dracula's weapons in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate and Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2. The Void Sword is the physical manifestation of the cold, dark void that fills Dracula's heart,Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, Travel Book — Void Sword': "Pain and suffering have tormented Gabriel over the centuries following his transformation into the Prince of Darkness, beating his exhausted mind again and again. As his memories submerged into the waters of oblivion, Dracula abandoned his humanity behind to overcome the pain and suffering, and filled his heart with a cold, dark void. That feeling gave rise to the Void Sword, capable of draining both the nightmares of its owner and the life of everyone that comes in contact with its blade." and possess the elemental attribute of ice, replacing Gabriel's Light Magic from the first game.Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, Travel Book — Void Projections': "The formation of the Void Sword caused impurities that penetrated the deep rock of the Castle. These crystal fragments have kept the secret of ice for centuries while driving the Castle residents mad with it's tempting call. He who can control the power held by one of these crystals will be capable of extending the void energy beyond the sword's edge." Lore ''Void Sword'' Pain and suffering have tormented Gabriel over the centuries following his transformation into the Prince of Darkness, beating his exhausted mind again and again. As his memories submerged into the waters of oblivion, Dracula abandoned his humanity behind to overcome the pain and suffering, and filled his heart with a cold, dark void. That feeling gave rise to the Void Sword, capable of draining both the nightmares of its owner and the life of everyone that comes in contact with its blade. ''Void Projections'' The formation of the Void Sword caused impurities that penetrated the deep rock of the Castle. These crystal fragments have kept the secret of ice for centuries while driving the Castle residents mad with its tempting call. He who can control the power held by one of these crystals will be capable of extending the void energy beyond the sword's edge. Overview Between Lords of Shadow and Mirror of Fate After defeating the Forgotten One, Gabriel Belmont renounced his old identity and with it, his former weapons and powers. In order to overcome his nightmares and suffering, Dracula filled his heart with an empty void that manifested in magical Void powers, emulating his former Light Magic and allowing him to materialize a powerful longsword. The formation of the sword generated crystal impurities in the foundation of the Castle which resonated with ice magic while serving as a maddening lure to its inhabitants. This lure was even strong enough to entrap the Navigator, a being from another plane, which fed on the void energy until its being was stretched across time and space, transforming it into a multi-present being that exchanged its transportation services for further energy.Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, Travel Book — Navigator: " He was originally a traveler from another plane with a humanoid appearance who, attracted by the evil of the castle, succumbed to the void power within it. The extreme, prolonged exposure to the energy that Dracula offered deformed him and divided his being into different deformed avatars, free from concepts such as pain, time or existence itself. The plural creature adapted to the lack of gravity or space-related limitations of beings that exist in just one plane, expanding and occupying several corners of the castle at the same time. Moved by the need to satisfy the Keeper of the Void Sword, the Navigators responded to his presence, folding space around him and transporting him from one point in the fortress to another. However, the Dragon's sleep detained the energy flow needed to prevail and, after several centuries, they finally perished. " ''Mirror of Fate Dracula wields the Void Sword, alongside his other signature weapons, in his battle against Trevor. Dracula defeats the interloper despite Trevor's attempts to counter the Void Sword with his Shadow Magic, before discovering to his horror that the man was his son. Lords of Shadow 2'' prologue After Dracula entered hibernation, the Navigators that inhabited the castle starved from the lack of Void energy and perished. ''Revelations Under the control of the Castle, the Keeper of the Void Sword leads a squad of Dungeon Jailers and Dungeon Minions to steal the Void Sword and hide it within the Toy Maker's Guest House, in order to keep it out of Dracula's reach. On a quest to retrieve it, Alucard infiltrates the Guest House and recovers the sword from the Keeper, who he decapitates using the sword in tandem with his own blade. Afterward, he takes the Void Sword to Bernhard's Wing and lays it in the claws of the Navigator for his father to find. Lords of Shadow 2 While roaming the pharmaceutical corporation's factory, Trevor leads Dracula to Bernhard's Wing so that he can regain his sword and its Primordial Void Gem. In an attempt to stop him after he acquires the sword, the castle animates a Stone Golem and sends it at Dracula, but the vampire lord easily defeats the construct and recovers his Void powers as well. Powers and abilities From a physical standpoint, the Void Sword is a powerful longsword which Dracula can easily wield one-handed, due to his immense strength. It is somewhat weaker than the Shadow Whip and Chaos Claws, but has moderate range, and can conduct electricity in certain circumstances. The Void Sword's primary ability allows Dracula to vampirically replenish his life energy by dealing damage to his targets, similar to Gabriel's Light Magic. Once empowered with the Primordial Void Gem, it regains the various techniques that allow Dracula to immobilize enemies or shield himself using its ice and storm powers. Mastering the Void Sword increases the strength of these techniques and the duration of freezing, as visualized in the brightening of the aura that surrounds the sword. Dracula can also combine the Void Sword's magic with his Mist Form in order to freeze any enemies his mist touches. Strategy and Tips Item Data Gallery Screenshots Void Sword Summon In Mirror.JPG|Close-up of Dracula using the '''Void Sword' in Mirror of Fate MOF-Void Sword.png|'Void Sword' from Mirror of Fate castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2.jpg|'Void Sword' from Lords of Shadow 2 b7467cef-castlevania lords of shadow 2 void sword trailer large.jpg|Power of the Void t castlevania lordofshadows2 voidswordtrailer.jpg|The Void Sword 1374171481-castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-6.jpg|En guard Vlcsnap-2014-03-02-16h19m46s23.png|Talk to the sword 1392603729 18.jpg 1392603729 8.jpg 1392603729 6.jpg VoidSword.png VoidSword.jpg imagesVoid.jpg VoidSwordLos2.jpg 239250 2014-03-25 000y1shg.png AlucardR(3).jpg Alucard-2.jpg AlucardR(10).jpg OpenWide.jpg 671147-castlevania-lords-of-shadow-2-windows-screenshot-using-the.jpg Void Gem.jpg|Void Gem RidersOfTheStormLoS2(8).jpg Dracul the Impaler.png ss_982b204113d5b69868216bd299892fbe782f12.jpg void sword.jpg I smash you like a flea.jpg Void Sword(1).jpg Void Attack.jpg CLOS2 VGA Awards12 1048 tif jpgcopy.1355158701.jpg Dracul Void Sword.jpg Void Sword Killing Blow.jpg Void Sword vs Stone Golem.jpg Void Sword Book of Dracul.png Void Projections Book of Dracul.png Void Power Book of Dracul.png Animations Trivia *The Void Sword appears to be a corruption of Gabriel's Light Magic from the original Lords of Shadow. Like Light Magic, it is associated with blue and ice. It allows Dracula to heal by damaging enemies, and can be countered by Trevor's Shadow Magic. **Additionally, when Dracula summons the sword in Mirror of Fate, the wings of an angelic statue in the background symbolically frame his form, alluding to the light-based nature of the weapon. As such, it may be related to the Claimh Solais, another light-based longsword belonging to Soma Cruz, the reincarnation of Dracula in the traditional timeline. *Dracula uses the Void Sword more often than his other weapons during cutscenes and quicktime events.Dracula uses the Void Sword against a Dishonored Vampire, the Power Crystal Demon, Victor Belmont, the Toy Maker, Raisa Volkova, Nergal Meslamstea, Carmilla, and Zobek in the game's scripted quick-time events and cutscenes. *When you collect a Void Gem from a Pain Box, it will instantly refill the magic meter of the Void Sword to full. Notes and references Category:Belmont Equipment Category:Healing Items Category:Abilities Category:Ice Assets Category:Swords Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Items